Chibi Cid
by Kenjiro
Summary: The name basicly says it all! what happens when Cid can't learn to trust his friends? (all bad language is censored!
1. a big change

**Chibi Cid**

**By-LordAmarant **

**Disclamer- I don't own anything and that's that!**

**Chapter one- big change **

**The group marched into Watusi.Tifa streched the turend to staer at Cloud.**

**"I think I'm going to go and get som esupplies"**

**"Oh I'm coming with you!"Yuffie ran off ahead.Tifa nodded then turend toAries.**

**"you wanna come?" **

**Aries looked away then turend back to her and nodded 'yes'**

**Tifa ran off to chatch up to yuffie. Aries looked at Cloud **

**"we'll meet you all back at Yuffie's house later" she smiled then ran to the others **

**Berret took off inside to their room. Nanaki had alredy gone inside to take a nap.Cid began to take of down a dirt road.**

**"hey"**

**cid turend around to stare at cloud **

**"Where are you going?" Cloud asked him **

**"none of your bussness"The captine roared **

**"well take this you never know if you'll need us" Cloud threw the P.H.S at him then took off inside **

**The captine grabed the P.H.S and marched down the path **

**------------------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cid tromped down the Da'Chow path **

**"I'm 34 year old I don't need them I can take care of my self!"**

**Cid leand aginst the hand of the giant stachu **

**"Cid" **

**Cid turend to be face to face with a pink cloacked figure **

**He fell **

**"DON'T do that ya coulda givin me a heart attack!"**

**The figure stood there a moment befor speaking.It removd it's hood reveling a girl with white hair and pink eyes that matched the cloak.**

**"You think you don't need your friends huh?" the pink eyes narrowed on him **

**"I'll show you" she pointed at him as purple sparkels came out of her index finger surrownding him **

**She watched as the sparkeles danced around him. the girl smiled the disapered.**

**The sparkels turend to smoke. Cid screamed as his bones twisted and shrunk. The P.H.S fell from his poket dialing it's self to Cloud.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------with Cloud------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The P.H.S next to Cloud he basiclly fell of the bed in shock. He picked up the phone **

**"Cid?" **

**No answer**

**the phone began so fuzz as sound of screaming could be herd in the distance**

**"CID!" Cloud Screamed runing out the door and up the dirt path.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Cid...where...are...you?"Cloud huffed he lend aginst the wall of the cave.At that moment Cloud could have won the fastest time up a mountine. He huffed and lend his head back.he didn't know what to do he was hoping to hear somthing but it was silent nothing was around.**

**"Ahhh" **

**Cloud jumped **

**"Cid?" he rushed up to the hand of Da'chow**

**"is someone...crying" he thought to himself as he dashed**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud fell to his knees **

**"Cid..." **

**nothing was left of the Captine exept for his clothes**

**"I'm sorry I didn't make it here in time" Cloud was horribly up set.**

**Cloud begn to get up when suddenly the Clothes began to move.**

**he jumped**

**Cloud moved the shirt to see a baby crying **

**"Cid?" **

**the baby stoped crying and looked up at Cloud with his bright blue eyes.**

**Cloud picked up the baby.**

**He stared at the infant a moment then looked down to see a letter.**

**he picked it up with his free hand to read it **

**"your friend may be smart.**

**your friend may be tough.**

**But he lacks the power to trust someone.**

**Untill that day he dose learn.**

**In this fourm he will remain."**

**Cloud looked back at the baby**

**"who would have done this?" **

**The baby hooked himself onto Cloud's arm **

**Cloud had to smile even if this was Cid he was extremly cute for a baby! **

**"well Cid... lets go show you to everyone else!" **

**The baby shiverd for he was...naked. Clud grabed Cid's shirt and wraped the baby with it.**

**He walked slowly back to the town Cid giggling Cid every step of the way.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The girl stood ontop of the hand staring down at the two **

**"now it begins"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's chapter one! what did you guys think sorry about the spelling in Names,towns,places I's having computer problems right now I'll fix them when ilt working better**

**I wirte more when I think of it!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Yuffie babysits

Chibi Cid 

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own FF7!…. I wish I did drools **

**OK! Chapter 2! I wrote this whole chapter in detention! But it is still an OK chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Cloud walked into the house carrying a now sleeping Cid. Cloud looked around no one was there. **

**He laid the infant on the bed by the window. Cloud sat in a nearby chair and shut his eyes **

"**What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. He lend his head back and fell into a dreamy slumber.**

"**Awe how cute"**

**Cloud opened his eyes to see Tifa holding a very confused baby. Cloud looked around to find that everyone was back.**

"**Sumthin wrong?" Beret asked. Cloud just shook his head.**

"**Who is this?" Tifa asked hugging the chibi. Cloud gave a small chuckle.**

"**What's so funny?" Nanaki asked **

**Yuffie quickly spun around as if someone had just hit her in the back of the head.**

"**Hey were is Cid at?" **

**Cloud; feeling a little overwhelmed with questions.**

"**Well you see…the kid _is_ Cid" He explained.**

**Tifa almost dropped the child **

"**NO WAY this little guy!" Beret laughed.**

**The room was silent except for the bellowing laughing of the muscular man.**

**Cloud shook his head 'yes' then pulled a now _tattered_ letter that he found with his 'little' friend.**

**Nanaki read the note to the confused group.**

"**So this is really Cid huh?" Yuffie asked Cloud yet another question.**

**Areis, Beret and Yuffie leaned in to get a better look at the little captain.  
Cid looked up at all the BIG people staring down at him. His lip began to quiver. He shoved his face in Tifa's shirt and cried.**

**They all suddenly jumped back giving the little guy some room.**

"**Well what should we do?" Cloud asked.**

"**Well we sh-" Nanaki started **

"**We need to get some clothes for him!" Aries interrupted. She pointed to the baby who was wearing a blanket around his waist (no baby porn in the story!) **

**Aries wall already basically out the door.**

"**Wait! We can't all go!" Beret interrupted**

"**Yea someone should stay and baby-sit!" Yuffie chimed in.**

**Tifa stood up and placed Cid in Yuffie's lap.**

"**Thanks for volunteering!" Tifa thanked the Ninja running out the door.**

**The rest (except for Yuffie) ran out the door not wanting to get picked to baby-sit.**

"**No fair!" Yuffie pouted.**

**She looked down at the baby; he instantly stopped crying and began to laugh.**

**She sat the baby on the bed; he lay there a moment before falling on his back. Yuffie scanned the baby. He still had his blond hair but it was shorter and fluffier, his eyes were crystal blue, he didn't look like the old Cid at all. **

**The baby tried to sit up but failed; he wasn't much older than a year so he was still was having trouble sitting up. She placed the baby on the floor on his stomach, and then she walked over to the door to shut it. A breeze blew her hair back as she entered the doorway.**

"**Bored BoReD BORED!" She said to herself, "why do I have to watch Cid?" she leaned on the door putting her back to the baby.**

"**I wish that I had a guy here to watch the baby with me" she shut her eyes thinking about her dream boy (Vincent who will not be appearing in this story!).**

**Cid managed to crawl across the floor he stared face to face with a dreaded purple…. Sock. But is was not _just_ a sock it was a Yuffie sock. Cid looked up at a very spendy looking glass box holding a meteor matria. Draped over the glass box was a pink shall that hung down to Cid's eye level. The baby reached out and pulled on the shall.**

**Yuffie was still leaning on the door, she gave a smile and started humming to herself; her eyes still closed.**

**CRASH!**

**Yuffie spun around.**

"**Oh no!" she quickly shut the door and raced over to the boy. She scooped him up and stared down at the broken box.**

"**Cid what did you do!" She gave a mean look to the chibi. Cid's eyes filled with water and he began to cry. Yuffie comforted the baby in every way possible, 10 minutes and a migraine later Cid stopped. She set the baby on the floor by the beds and began to pick up the glass.**

**Cid lay on the ground babbling baby gibberish when something caught his attention. Slowly the baby crawled under one of the beds to get it.**

**Happy of his prize the baby crawled out from under the bed and lay there trying to figure out what it was. **

**He shook the item. It began to vibrate as a meteor came out of it (I don't know if that's how matria works but it's how it works in here) It whizzed past Yuffie's head inches from hitting her and landed on a chair setting it on fire. Yuffie quickly dropped the glass and raced to the chair fire.**

"**OH NO! What to do ahhhhhhhhh!…wait I know!" she raised her hand and castes Ice3 on the chair.**

**The chair fire was out but now it was a chair-icicle.  
The baby laughed at the girls suffering and shook the matria, a few more meteors came out.**

"**Ohhhh my poor house.." Yuffie cried looking at the burning trinkets.**

"**Were ba-" Aries froze as she looked at the house. Yuffie was asleep on a half-frozen bed holing a sleeping Cid.**

**Beret had to laugh.**

"**Last time I let Yuffie baby-sit" Cloud shrugged.**

**Yuffie opened her eyes slowly to stare at the group.**

"**Wa..When did yawn…you guys get here?" She said sleepily **

**The baby squirmed and woke up.**

**Tifa walked over and picked the infant up. She poked him in the stomach; he giggled.**

"**I think I know someone who needs a bath," she said.**

**The baby looked up at her then at cloud with a look like 'she CAN'T do this' **

**Tifa took him into the bathroom and shut the door.**

**Cloud sat on the bed that wasn't frozen. He took the bag and pulled out a bog of diapers, a few bottles, toys and a few other baby supplies.**

**Nanaki took off downstairs. Aries took another bag and pulled out an outfit for Cid.**

**It was a pair of flannel PJ's they were a Very light yellow with a white chocobo on it.**

"**Found it!" Cloud cheered pulling out a collapsible crib.**

"**Now if I can only put it together…" he thought to himself.**

**Tifa came out a few minuets later carrying Cid. She laid him on the bed Cloud was sitting on. Cid lay there and chewed on the towel wrapped around his waist. Tifa then went back into the bathroom for another towel (She got as wet as Cid did!) **

**Aries walked over the baby; a diaper and clothes in each hand. Cid giggled as Aries dressed him. **

**The baby shifted his eyes to stare at Cloud who had just finished putting the crib together. (Even if it was collapsible it was still hard for Cloud to put together) Yuffie picked up the baby and put a bottle to his mouth he seemed to scan it before latching onto it.**

"**I guess he was hungry," Cloud said.**

**Yuffie handed Cloud the baby after he finished off the bottle; they were all pretty amazed how quick he did.**

**Yuffie took the bottle downstairs to put it in the sink.**

**Cid cuddled up in Clouds arms; he closed his eyes and began to sleep.**

**The girl sat by the cave fire; her eyes full of sorrow.**

"**I still don't know why you hate this Cid guy so much Maria" A blue hair boy said scooting closer to the fire.**

"**Tai…it 's none of your problem …leave it be" Maria whispered **

**Tai ran a finger threw his spiky hair "whatever" **

"**Cid deserves his fate," she thought to herself**

**Cloud tucked the baby in.**

**Yuffie leaned over the crib to stare at the boy.**

"**I can't believe you let him get a hold of the meteor matria" Cloud chuckled.**

"**You know I think that the old Cid is still in there," Yuffie said walking out of the room.**

**Cloud lay on the couch by the crib and covered himself with a blanket.**

"**Night Cid" He whispered and fell into a dreamy slumber.**

**Well that's chapter 2! **

**R&R please!**

**Ihatezombies- well I guess that Yuffie is the mom…**

**vampire-angel-of-sorrow- thanks your story Chibisephiroth was inspiration!**

**Whatevergirl- thanks!**

**Raia- Appreciate the help!**


	3. a new daddy

Chibi Cid

By-LordAmarant

disclaimer- I still don't own anything!

Chapter-3

OK change in plans! Vincent will be showing up in the story! Why? Because I though of so many ideas for him!

The sun hid behind dusty grey clouds.

Cloud opened his eyes to see it was yet another rainy day. Cloud walked down to the kitchen to find a note.

_**Dear Cloud,**_

_**we left to find the highwind! It seems that the crew got a little...confused and took off with the ship! We decided to leave you to baby-sit have fun!**_

_**-Yuffie **_

_**PS-**_

_**Oh by the way...I took all the materia with me!**_

Cloud crumpled the letter and threw it in the corner of the kitchen.

"No problem I'm great with kids!"he said walking up the stairs. He walked over to the crib and noticed the baby was waking.

He walked over and bent down to stare at his friend. The baby woke and stared into the eyes of his sitter. Cloud picked him up and took him down to the kitchen to get him a bottle. At first the baby resisted but then lacked onto the bottle sucking it dry.

Cloud took the baby back upstairs and put him in the crib. He sat on the couch and watched the baby play.

"See this is easy! They should call me super Cloud because I'm so go-...OH MY CHIBI WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

Cloud covered his nose and walked over to the baby.

"I guess he needs changing!...but how do you change a baby!"

Cloud pondered the question a moment.

"I know!"

He dove for the P.H.S and dialed it quickly.

"Hello? What is it?" the voice cheered

"Um...Beret?" Cloud asked

"Do I sound like Beret! This is Tifa!"she shirked

"well sorry! Get Beret! _Please!"_Cloud begged

Sound could be herd on the other side of the P.H.S then onother voice came on.

" Yo what do ya want?" Beret's voice boomed

"Listen Beret! You have a kid right? How do you change a diaper!" Cloud asked

"Oh now you need my help?"

"Just tell me!"

"Not wit that tone ya gotta ask nicely"Beret laughed.

Cloud just hung up the P.H.S he knew Beret wasn't going to tell him.

"Who else...hm..." Cloud dialed another number

"...yes"a voice said quietly

"V-Vincent?"Cloud asked

"Yes"

"Look do yo u know how to change a diaper?"

"..." was Vincent's only reply

"Vincent! Heloooooooooooooo!" Cloud said despritly.

"...BEEP...BEEP...BE-"

Cloud hung up the P.H.S again.

"He..hung up on me!" Cloud was getting dizzy and annoyed at the same time.

"Aww who cares I'll wing it!"

Cloud walked over to the bag of diapers, he reached in and pulled one out when he noticed that on the side of the bag was instructions on how to change a diaper. He read the instruction and followed them carefully. He picked up the infant and laid him on a flat surface, then he undid the sides of the diaper.

"Oh...GROSS!" Cloud nearly puked. Slowly he removed the diaper then pulled out a new one. He slid it under Cid and then tried to figure out how to close the sides up.

He turned his head to look at the instructions when he felt something...wet! He turned his head back and noticed he was being peed on!. Cloud screamed then fastened up the sides of the diaper.

He put Cid back in the crib. Cid laughed then yawned. Cloud took the used diaper outside then came back and tucked the sleepy baby in.

"Your never allowed to do that again!"Cloud said looking down at his shirt.

The baby laughed then yawed falling asleep.

Loud walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"hello?" Vincent walked into the house.

"Cloud?" he looked around for his spiky haired friend.

He crept into the bedroom and noticed the shower was going.

Cid yawed making Vincent jump. He walked over to the baby; Vincent grinded

"So this must be the trouble maker" he said

Vincent walked over and sat on the couch; he didn't come all the way to help Cloud he just wanted to see him suffer.

Cloud walked out of the bathroom with a clean pair of clothes on, he walked right past Vincent; not even noticing him. Cloud walked straight over to the baby and picked him up.

"Cloud"Vincent said

"Cloud spun around merely dropping Cid.

"Geeeeeeze don't scare me like that Vincent...when did you get here?"

"If you wondering I didn't come here to help you"Vincent repined cold

"well to bad! Here you hold the kid while get him some clothes.

Cid looked up at Vincent with his big blue eyes and grabbed onto a big chunk of Vincent's hair.

"Owwww" Vincent shrieked "Cloud...come get your baby..."

Cloud raced back over to them.

"Cid let go of Vincent!"

The baby let go of the black hair man and giggled.

"Wait did you say...Cid?" Vincent asked giving a confused face.

"Well...you see" Cloud said (he still wasn't sure how to explain it.

"That will be 127 Gil!" the store clerk said

Kai handed hin the money and took the loaf of bread.

Maria watched her partner shove the bread into his face as he came out of the store.

"Oh! Here"Kai ripped off half the bread and gave it to Maria ;she took a bit out of the bread happy to have some food.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kai said shoving more bread in his face.

She eyed him a moment then began to speak.

"Were meeting the boss in Midgar remember?"she took another big bite out of the bread.

Kai was relieve he didn't want to spend any more time in rocket town. Kai always hated rocket town...hated air travel all together even the thought of it made him shudder.

Maria put her cloak over her head and walked out of rocket town , Kai threw his green cloak on and quickly followed.

"poor Cid." Vincent laughed.

Cloud picked up Cid from Vincent's arms. Cid began to fuss.

"What done you do?"Vincent asked covering his ears from the high pitched screams.

"Nothing! He just started crying!"Cloud angered

Cid pointed to Vincent and struggled some more. Cloud placed the baby back into Vincent's arms.

The baby instantly stopped crying and began to laugh.

Cloud and Vincent both looked at each other totally confused .

Cid grabbed onto Vincent's shirt.

"Daddy!"

Vincent's eyes widened to the size of grape fruits while Cloud was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie said running into the living room."

"When did you get here?" nanaki said taking an seat on the floor next to Cloud.

"Well...cloud was having baby trouble so I decided to come help."Vincent explained to the rest of the group.

Cloud go tup off the floor and looked at everyone.

"Well you didn't really miss anything just Cid's first words..."

Tifa jumped

"What did he say? What did he say?"

"Daddy"Cid said again grabbing onto Vincent's shirt.

"Ahh how cute" Yuffie said.

Arise tried to hold in her laughter but ended up on the floor with the other's.

Vincent looked down at the baby who was also laughing with the rest even though he didn't really know what he was laughing about.

Vincent un hooked the baby's grip and handed him to Barrett"

The baby instantly started crying again.

"Vincent take him back!" Yuffie screeched

Vincent shook his head 'no'; he never really liked kids anyway.

Aries snatched the baby and put him in Vincent's arms.

The baby stopped crying instantly.

"We think we found a lead on CID's cuprite" Nanaki said

"I suggested we ask around and one of the crew members said they saw a hooded figure come this way" Yuffie said around of her idea.

"I asked around rocket town and the man the works at the inn said that tow hooded people came into town about a week ago and said they were going to Midgar.."aries said quietly

"Well I guess that means were going to Midgar!" Cloud said

Berrett, Tifa and Aries went to get baby stuff while the rest went to get on the air ship .

Vincent looked down at Cid again. He never really like Cid all that much but he missed the old Cid now more than ever.

Cloud raced over to the door and opened it.

"After you 'daddy'"Cloud joked

Vincent narrowed his eyes and walked out the door.

"I should have stayed home.."He said to himself then stepped onto the airship.

Well that is chapter three! Sorry it took so long to update I have been working on my website!

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Whatevergirl-glad you like it!

Vampire-angle-of-sorrow- thanks for the ideas with Vincent!


End file.
